A Night In Your Arms
by Deans Apple Pie
Summary: Dean finally gets out of purgatory and so does Benny, the vampire who helped him get out. It's been too long since Dean and Benny had one of these special nights and this one-shot is one of them. Warnings: slash Dean/Benny Denny! This is the first ever Denny story EVER written I hope you enjoy.


A/N: Ok so for all of you reading this, this is a one-shot slash fiction about Dean and Benny. You have to watch season 8 episode 1 to understand this fic. Anyway I'm writing this for a friend of mine as a little joke but I don't care if anyone else reads this XD Enjoy! ALSO I'M ONLY 14 AND THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FICTION! GIVE ME A CHANCE ;-;

WARNING: Rated R for intense sex and contains mild coarse language.

Benny appeared out of thin air, right after Dean bled the vampire's soul onto his human corpse. Dean was panting hard and was covered in dirt from digging Benny's corpse up. His breathing slowed down and he turned around to see Benny gazing at him with a wide smile. He stood and returned the smile.

"That was fast," Dean said.

"No thanks to you." Benny drawled out with his southern accent. Dean thought it rather sexy on him.

Benny strolled up to Dean, their faces less than a foot away from each other.

"The hell took you so long?"

He smirked and moved a little closer, giving Dean a long, silent kiss. Dean in turn leaned into it, parting his lips when Benny probed for access.

Dean and Benny had been together for five months up to this point. Dean had met him in purgatory six months after he found himself trapped. For a whole month their relationship went no further than helping each other out, but a month after that first meeting it started getting serious between them.

Before purgatory Dean and Castiel had been lovers, but Dean had left Castiel after he paired up with the king of hell, Crowley. From then on their relationship had been solely platonic, one hunter and one angel fighting to save the world together.

The long silent kiss turned passionate before becoming sloppy and noisy. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny's waist, pushing his hardened dick, now noticeable through his jeans, onto Benny's.

Benny didn't care that Dean was messy with dirt; in actual fact it turned him on. He started kissing his way down from Dean's neck, biting him and leaving hickies. Dean moaned in pleasure.

"Hey, I saw an old rusted car on the way here. What do you say me and you get it down tonight?" Dean whispered as he pulled away softly, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. "It's been too long."

Benny chuckled, "Sure thing sugar, anything for you."

Dean took Benny by the hand. They walked for 10 minutes before finding the old rusted car on the side of the road near a large fern bush. It seemed to be a beat up yellow 1960 mustang. It had no wheels, and was instead supported by giant cement blocks. Dean smiled as he got in the back seat, giggling as if he were a school girl sneaking out of her house at night. He patted the seat next him, offering Benny to come and sit next to him.

Now both in the car staring at each other hungrily, Dean wanted nothing more than for Benny to get inside him. Leaning on Dean, Benny kissed him, causing them to be both pressed against the car door. Their kisses became rougher, the moaning became louder, and their dicks throbbed even more than before, almost ready for their release.

"I want you in me Benny. I want to feel you," Dean moaned.

Benny gave a naughty smile and started unzipping Dean's jeans, giving his dick some space for it's hardening. As he was pulling off his pants, Dean stripped off his shirt, before roughly ripping Benny's off.

"I want you to open me like you've never opened me before. I want to feel your seed inside me," he said seductively in Benny's ear.

After stripping, or more accurately ripping all their clothes off each other, Benny caressed the crook of Dean's neck before heading down past his torso to his swollen cock, slowly rubbing it. Dean gave a soft, pleasurable, and hoarse moan.

"You like that?" Benny asked as he grinned at Dean.

Dean wrapped his hands around Benny's neck and brought him in for a rough kiss before pulling away.

"Quit teasin' and get in me already," he hissed.

Dean adjusted himself into a more comfortable position and Benny caressed his finger into Dean's opening.

Benny flopped his dick on Dean's, sending the hunter shivers throughout his whole body.

Finally he entered Dean with a big thrust, causing Dean to moan in pain and pleasure.

"God, you're so tight. I love being inside you Dean," Benny hissed.

"Ohh... Benny.. yes.. BENNY!" Dean yelled out as Benny gave another feisty thrust.

"You liking that brother? You liking that?" He panted.

It was becoming so intense that Benny had to dig his fingers into the leather seat, leaving marks where his iron-grip hold was.

"I'm so close Dean...so close," he grunted.

Thrusting with yet more force, Dean yelled his name as he was overwhelmed in pleasure-pain.

Dean began rubbing at his own cock wanting to come. His dick pulsed harder as he squeezed and Benny thrusted with even more force, encouraging him on.

"Open me wider Benny! Open me wider!" Dean screamed.

Unable to hold on any longer, Dean released his seed, squirting his come onto Benny's lower stomach as he grunted from the force of the spasms rocking through him.

"Yes! Faster Ben! Faster and Harder!" Dean yelled as he wrapped his legs around Benny's torso.

Benny did as he was told, and with one more forceful thrust he finally released inside Dean.

To Dean it felt like he was burning up with all of Benny's sperm inside him. It felt good.  
Benny took his leaking cock out of Dean's widened and throbbing entrance and relaxed next to Dean.

Steam filled the dirt stained glass windows of the car and both men were panting with their bodies wrapped around each other. Dean tried to speak, but he was too worn out to talk, instead preferring to stay cozily cuddled up.

"That was amazing," Benny managed to pant out.

Dean turned and faced Benny, gazing at him with his full, glossy, hazel eyes and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you Benny," Dean whispered before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Benny, now lost inside Deans beautiful green eyes, spoke one last time before they drifted to sleep.

"I love you too."

For hours they slept in the messed up car. It was pretty cold outside, but their entwined bodies kept each other warm.

Little did they know that there was a dark figure standing far in the shadows of the long dried bushes. The figure stepped out from behind the bush, revealing them in the moonlight.

It was Castiel. The angel of the Lord, the angel who was once in love with Dean Winchester. His eyes were glossy under the bright moonlight and there was tear drop streaming down his face. An angel that would do anything for his love, was now forgotten and heart broken.

A/N: Hahaha first ever Dean/Benny fiction, what do you think? OMG Ty Olsson read this! (The guy who plays Benny!) Please review XD

***EDIT* **Sorry guys if I don't post stories up on here but if you want to ask me anything or if you want me to write anything just follow me on tumblr; im-deans-christmas-girl and ask away :)


End file.
